


That Gorgeous Smile

by SamuelJames



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis fantasises about Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Gorgeous Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Title: That Gorgeous Smile  
> Characters: Ennis Del Mar  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Ennis fantasises about Jack  
> Spoilers: For Brokeback Mountain  
> Disclaimer: Brokeback Mountain is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ennis wakes with a shiver in his cold trailer. He pulls the threadbare blanket over him but it doesn't help. The cold ain't the real problem, he had another dream about Jack. Just thinking of him breaks Ennis' heart but he's turned on too from the imaginary sex his brain saw fit to torment him with. Jack Twist had the sexiest smile that Ennis has ever seen and those expressive eyes, nobody else has ever looked at Ennis like he was their whole world. In fact few people look at him with anything approaching respect.

He reaches under the blanket and strokes himself, remembering the way Jack used to touch him. Jack always seemed to know what Ennis liked on any given day, be it rough or slow. His go to memory is Jack on his knees by the fire looking up at him and asking oh so politely if he could suck him as if he honestly thought Ennis might say no. His grip is tighter than Jack's and his hands bigger but that night, cradling Jack's head as he did amazing things with his tongue they'd been a perfect fit.

He pushes away the blanket, ignoring the cold, and speeds up his strokes calling to mind the way it felt when Jack fucked him. He's tried to recreate that with his fingers but it's not the same without Jack whispering loving words or kissing him. After the first time they'd tried different positions but nothing beat Jack on his back looking into his eyes as Ennis thrust into him. It's all just flashes of memory now; fucking, being fucked, sucking, licking, touching, kissing, being held in Jack's arms afterwards. He knows he's close so he speeds up his strokes, chasing the fleeting moment of happiness. After he comes he wipes himself off with the too thin blanket. He allows himself one more memory of Jack's gorgeous smile and the tears begin to fall.


End file.
